Hanging by a Moment
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2006 My first slash fic about Dom and Brian, set to the song of the same name by Lifehouse. PWP.


Fandom: TF&TF

Fandom: TF&TF  
Pairing: Dom/Brian  
Disclaimer: don't own TF&TF, Dom or Brian  
Rating: NC-17 (slash)  
Summary: Dom finally realizes how much he is attracted to Brian.  
Feedback: as always, yes please, but nits or shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2006

_Note: I was sent a video to watch on YouTube and fell madly in love with both the song and the idea of their being 'something' between Dom and Brian, that and the fact that this idea kept me awake half the night, brewing in my head. The song is 'Hanging by a Moment' by LifeHouse, and the video was by PixieSmith._

A stolen moment. Something that should most definitely not _have_ happened. Neither of them were stupid, they had felt the attraction, the chemistry…all it depended on was who made the first move. Ultimately, they both knew they should have kept away from each other.

Dom was working late in the garage…some car some customer needed fixing quick. _Gonna have to pull a late night to get it finished in time._ Sighing, he switched on the radio for some company while he worked, although he knew whose company he would rather have. He licked his lips as he imagined running his hands through the golden curls, letting his roughened fingertips run over the lightly tanned skin and slowly undressing him.

Groaning at the hardening in his oil stained overalls, Dom was still lost in his dream and failed to notice the faint roar of an engine out front. He ran his palm down the thick fabric covered shaft, trying to relieve the dull ache in his groin before realizing that all he had succeeded in was making it go from ache to throb in less than 30 seconds.

"Dom? Man, you in here?"

Fuck…that voice sent trembles through his veins. He looked down at the bulge in his pants and silently willed it to go away…Of course, his body had never listened to him and continually refused to co-operate.

"Dom? Fuck it man…I thought you could do with a hand…"

_'Yeah, I could do with a hand…a mouth…anything you got to offer…'_ Dom thought to himself as Brian walked through the office door and into the workshop.

"Didn't you hear me shouting ya?" That sexy, lop-sided smile of Brian's set Dom off again. "You need a hand?"

Dom swallowed hard, gulping down the groan that had stuck in his throat. "I…err…I'm back here." Crouching down inside the engine, Dom sincerely hoped Brian wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.

"Jesse said you'd be working late. You need anything down there?" Brian's bright blue eyes caused Dom to catch his breath and all he could think about was throwing him over the hood and ripping his clothes off him.

"Sure. Hand me the wrench will ya? No, not that one, the hammer wrench." Dom tried to act as normal as possible around Brian, but the more time they spent together, the harder it was.

He was vaguely conscious of the radio in the background playing LifeHouse's 'Hanging by a Moment.' The words filled the air with an uncertain certainty that something…anything was going to happen.

_Desperate for changing, __  
__Starving for truth, __  
__Closer to where I started, __  
__I'm chasing after you. _

He reached out to take the wrench from Brian and for a brief moment, they were both aware that their fingers touched for longer than was necessary, longer than men touched, but neither made any effort to move - as if the spell would be broken.

_I'm falling even more in love with you, __  
__Letting go of all I've held onto, __  
__I'm standing here until you make me move, __  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

Dom slowly stood and faced Brian, their hands still latched around the wrench as if it were the only thing that could keep them there. The smile dropped from Brian's face and he stuttered some sort of apology but Dom couldn't hear it. His heart was pounding loud enough to block everything but the words of the song out. Funny how it never meant anything before, but now every word had some deep, hidden meaning. With his body responding quicker than his brain, he pulled Brian up against the side of the car so they were eye to eye.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, __  
__Completely and complete, __  
__I'll take your invitation, __  
__You take all of me._

The wrench fell forgotten to the floor as Dom wrapped his hands around Brian's head, lacing his fingers in the soft golden curls and pulling him to him. Cursory flicks of a tongue over a lip, the second's wait for a fist in the belly - the moment of truth when they realize they want each other more than anyone else.

_Now, I'm falling even more in love with you, __  
__Letting go of all I've held onto, __  
__I'm standing here until you make me move, __  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you. __  
__I'm living for the only thing I know, __  
__I'm running and I crash, __  
__Oh where to go? __  
__And I don't know what I'm diving into, __  
__Just hanging by a moment here with you._

Brian's body reacted instantly to Dom's mouth on his, their tongues locked in a heated exploration of each other's mouths. Before he was quite sure what was happening, he felt himself pulling Dom from out of the engine well and closer to him. Hard muscled body hit hard muscled body as arms and tongues twisted and tasted…the air static with masculine wont.

_There's nothing else to lose, __  
__There's nothing else to find, __  
__There's nothing in the world, __  
__That could change my mind. __  
__There's nothing else… __  
__There's nothing else… __  
__There's nothing else…_

Dom spun and pushed Brian against the side of the car, the heat poured from his body, his cock ached to be inside him. This was what he had been waiting for, why nothing ever felt right before, what he craved…

"You wanna stop this now?" Dom pulled away slightly, his head spinning and every muscle screaming against the action.

"Hell no…do you?" Brian knew his eyes could never betray his real feelings. He craved Dom, wanted him inside, making him beg and scream for more - making him come harder than he had ever come before.

"Huh huh," Dom shook his head, as the knuckles of his hand ran along the stubbled jaw line in front of him. A tender moment in the midst of passion. He groaned as he felt Brian's hands pulling at the poppers of his overalls, delving inside to find the hardness waiting for his touch.

It was more than he could bear and he pulled off Brian's tee shirt, tossing it recklessly over his shoulder. Bri's grin returned and that was all it took for Dom to lose control.

_Desperate for changing, __  
__Starving for truth __  
__Closer to where I started, __  
__I'm chasing after you. __  
_  
_I'm falling even more in love with you, __  
__Letting go of all I've held onto, __  
__I'm standing here until you make me move, __  
__I'm hanging for a moment here with you. __  
__I'm living for the only thing I know, __  
__I'm running and I crash, __  
__Oh where to go? __  
__And I don't know what I'm diving into, __  
__I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

_Just hanging by a moment, __  
__Hanging by a moment, __  
__Hanging by a moment, __  
__Waiting for a moment here with you. __  
_  
Brian could feel his own lust and desire racing through the molecules of his body. He wanted to touch every inch of Dom's overtly male body, trace the furrows and mounds of his muscles…to lick all over his salty skin…

To his dismay, Dom pulled away from him, gave him a smile that made his knees weaken and yanked his overalls off his shoulders. He let them slip over his hips and to the floor, pooling around his ankles.

As he reached for Bri's pants, Dom leaned in for another soul searching kiss with tongues clashing and colliding. He freed his partner's cock from the fabric restraint, pushing his jeans down over his hips and a whole new sensation was borne as they each wrapped the other's cock in their hands and began stroking them between their bodies.

"You ever done this before?" he growled, his voice thick and husky.

"Nope…you?" Brian's eyes twinkled. He'd never seen Dom out of his league before, never seen him flinch from anything.

"It's gonna hurt ya…gonna need…ummm…" he pulled his eyes away, unable to think clearly with those pools of desire trained on him. "Vaseline…be back…don't move…" he bent down and pulled his overalls up, clutching them at his waist as he disappeared into the staff restroom.

Brian turned round and leaned forwards over the car door. This was not what he had expected. Hoped for? Yes. Dreamed about? Sure. Expected to happen? Never.

"Damn…you can keep your ass right there, Spilner…"

Brian smiled at the sound of Dom's voice, deep and utterly arousing. God, he was aching to feel him, pushing into him, stretching him, fucking him…He felt the wall of muscle behind him again, felt a hot, searching hand on his ass, on his hip. He knew Dom was stroking his lubed up cock from the sound of hand on flesh.

The next thing he felt was being moved over to the hood and being tenderly pushed forward…another strange moment of affection as he gently felt his legs spread wider apart, opening him up to his lover's mercy.

"Relax Spilner…I'm gonna try not to hurt ya," he whispered, growlingly, as he pushed a fingertip against Brian's puckered asshole.

Brian needed to feel it more than Dom realized, relaxed was not an option. He gasped as the tip of the slick finger slipped inside the tight ring of muscle and instinctively, he pushed back against it, easing more slowly inside. Ripples of electricity ran through his veins, he shuddered and groaned. The sensation of Dom's finger slowly moving in and out of his tight asshole was amazing…it felt even better was when he added another finger and finally another…it all felt like it was happening in slow motion.

Dom's greased fingers felt the tight ring of muscles gripping him as he stretched him in readiness for him to enter …damn, this was gonna feel so good. He withdrew his fingers and took his cock in his hand, stroking it lightly as he rubbed the tip against the tight hole.

"You ok, Spilner?" He wouldn't push until he knew Brian was ok with this…Dom was many things but this was something he wouldn't do without his permission.

"Fuck…yeah…I want more, Dom…I wanna feel you…deep…inside…" a deep sexual sigh filled Dom's ears.

Pushing forward, slowly and deliberately, he eased inside Brian's tight ring of muscle, inch by inch. He couldn't remember feeling anything this tight, this incredible…he felt like he was gonna burst. He saw Brian spread his hands out further on the hood of the car and Dom leaned over him as he began thrusting gently into his new lover.

Brian felt Dom's breath on the back of his neck and he shivered. When he felt Dom reach forward and wrap his large hand around his throbbing shaft, Brian thought he was gonna explode. The sensation of being fucked and stroked at the same time was like nothing he had ever felt before. Dom's lips sucked at kissed at the nape of his neck, teasing him, tickling him, tormenting him.

His thrusting speeded up as Brian relaxed more, even pushing his ass out at him, his sighs and whispers begged for more, harder, deeper but Dom wasn't gonna go too far first time…_first time?_ Last time…no, first time…this was the best thing ever…

Dom could feel the start of Brian's climax in his hand; the silent shivers, the tightening of muscles, the gritting of teeth as he tried to hold on a little longer. It set the edge on Dom's, and he stroked Brian harder and faster as he raced towards his own climax.

Warm wetness ran over his hand. Muscles rigid against his belly…Dom let out a roar that matched Brian's as they came in total synch with each other…sweaty bodies writhing against each other…thick muscled arms wrapped around tight bodies…Dom sliding out of Brian and both wanting more…Once was not enough, it never was.

Dom turned Brian round to face him, a smile of satisfaction that matched his…a tongue flicked out to lick a dry bottom lip, captured by a second set of lips and followed by the deepest of kisses that said this was just the start of something new…


End file.
